ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Madhouse!
Batman, Kiva and Reia arrived in Arkham Asylum with the arrested Joker at their disposal. As they walk in, Kiva forgot to let Reia ask questions. Kiva: Oh! Reia, I forgot to let you ask questions. Reia: Right then. What was your experience, walking into Arkham the first time? Kiva: Well, walking into Arkham the first time was pretty scary. Reia: I imagine as much. I can understand why Sonja and the others wanted to work here, but it's not safe. - Losing Sonja all over again will be heartbroken to Reia and can be her greatest fear yet. Kiva: I know. Reia: Are you sure about this? I got a feeling that it's going to be a long night... Kiva: Well, I already went to the bathroom and got my backpack... So, I'm sure. Reia: Alright then. Joker: Hey, Sharpie. Love what you done with the place. ???: That's Warden Sharp to you. Reia: (I thought Quincy Sharp is the mayor in Gotham. Why is he the Warden?) Sharp: Boles! Joker: Yo, Frankie! How's the wife and kids? You miss me? Frank: Shut it, clown! A lot of people wanted to talk to you. Joker: Really, I don't mind walking. Reia: You feeling okay? Kiva: Yeah. I'm okay. How about you? Reia: Just...uneasy. Kiva: Well, remember to breathe. We are in the asylum, after all. - Reia nodded. Joker: Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit. Sharp: Get that filthy degenerate out of here. Reia: Warden, something's off. I'm going in. Kiva: Me too. Batman: Then count me in. - Walking inside the Intensive Treatment building, Reia wanted to ask one of the officers named North. Reia: Is Commissioner Gordon here already? North: Yes, ma'am. He's..uh..waiting for you at Patient Handover. He got here just before you three did. Reia: (Patient Handover? I keep sensing their perfumes there... Did they leave them there before their shifts?) Kiva: I think we should talk to him. He may know about Sonja's job here. Reia: ...Alright. Joker: Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! Getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they? Kiva: Anyway, shall we then? - Reia said nothing and moved on. Kiva keep up and stopped in a scanning chamber. Both Reia and Kiva are scanned green, but... Guard: We got a red light. Multiple prohibited items. Cash: I want Joker searched again! Guard: Er...It's not the patient. Reia: (I wonder if my Power Pole is a prohibited item...) Kiva: I think your Power Pole is fine, Reia. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. Guard: Scan's green on Joker. Cash: Open the gate! Get him out of here! - The group slowed walked out of the chamber and moved on. Cash: I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight. Joker: There'll be time enough for you later, Cash. Speaking of time... Tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear? Reia: (Did Killer Croc...done this to him? The poor guy...) Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I tried to tell you... Kiva: I know you did, Reia. Reia: There's something about this place...that makes me feel uncomfortable... Kiva: I know you feel uncomfortable, Reia. Just remember that Sonja and her friends are counting on us. Reia: ...I know that. Kiva: You're okay? Sound a bit hesistant. Reia: I don't want to be insane, found guilty of my past deeds or...charged for what I've done to you. Kiva: I know you don't want to be insane, Reia. Besides, what you've done for me is the right thing to do for my Mark of Mastery. It's not a sin. Reia: (Even without the fear toxin, this place is creeping me out.) Kiva: Just take a deep breath and let it out. - And so, Reia takes her student's advise. She breathes in and breathes out, calming her nerves down. Kiva: Better? Reia: Yeah, thanks. - Kiva nodded and the group stopped, when a doctor wanted to check on Joker. Doctor: Just got to check your prisoner. Kiva: Go ahead. Doctor: Only following procedure. Reia: Not a problem, doc. Doctor: Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered from minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seems to be- - Joker's sudden jumpscare surprised everyone, but the main three are not convinced of his fun scare. Joker: Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants. Doctor: He's all yours. Get him out of here. Reia: (Being a clown is one thing, but that jumpscare is not needed.) Kiva: I wasn't scared. Reia: Good. Because that was pathetic. Kiva: I know. Anyway, we should go. Reia: Wait... I sensing someone heading for us. Kiva: Really? Is it Sonja? Reia: No... Just stay close. - Kiva nodded and the two went through, until Killer Croc got out of the elevator. Kiva: Killer Croc... Reia: Waylon Jones. Killer Croc: I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down. - The guards activated the collar on Croc's neck to behave. Killer Croc moved aside, but not before saying something. Killer Croc: A toy collar won't stop from killing you, Batman. I will rip you apart. Eat your bones. Kiva: How come he didn't catch our scent? Reia: Batman's scent is familiar to him. That's why. Kiva: Oh, makes sense. - The gang moved into the elevator, where Joker spoke up again. Joker: Great night for a party! Kiva: Good grief... Batman: Not where you're going. Kiva: Yeah, I hope you stay in a prison cell. Joker: The night is young, mousey. I still have a trick or two up in my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here? Reia: Who started the fire, Joker? Be honesty with me. Joker: Say... You are almost the same as Harley, except for the serious face. And strong too. Kiva: Oh brother... Reia: (He's not talking about the fire. Better let Quorra know about that.) Batman: Tell me something. You've never let me capture you this easily. What are you really after? Joker: Oh, nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted? - Reia had a clear idea what Joker plans to do at Gotham and how did a fire broke out at Blackgate. The recent envolvement with Dr. Young is still a mystery. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I'll explain later. Kiva: Huh? Reia: The fire at Blackgate was no accident. Kiva: Oh... - The gang arrived at the lower levels, where Jim Gordon awaits. Reia: You must be Commissioner Gordon. Gordon: Yeah. Batman told me you want information about your friends. Kiva: Hopefully, they are okay. Gordon: Each Lombax is assigned to a different building, including Intensive Treatment. Take this map. It'll point you in the right direction. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Gordon. - Reia takes the map off from Gordon's hands, used her Scouter to analyze the map and placed a 3D map for Kiva to see. Reia: Intensive Treatment right where we are, Mansion in East, Gardens in East, Medical in West and Penitentiary in West.. Where's six? Kiva: Hmm... I think it should be underground, because that's what Killer Croc walked out from. Reia: (Underground? Did Killer Croc has his own cell?) Kiva: Anyway, did he say which building that Sonja is at? Reia: He...didn't say. Kiva: Hmm... Reia: It's best to find them on our own. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. Batman: Joker's loose! Alert the Warden! Reia: What? Kiva: How is it even possible!? Reia: ...He's been planning this! We need to stop him now! Kiva: Right! - Joker broke free from the handcuffs, but was caught by Reia again, who rushed in and slamming him to the floor. Reia: Don't get up. Joker: ...The choke's on you. - Suddenly, Dusk Nobodies appeared to attack Reia, but Kiva saved her in the nick of time, letting Joker go in the process. Kiva: You okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah... Joker: Welcome to the Madhouse! I set a trap and you spang it gloriously! Now, let's get this party.. - The two worked together to destroy the remaining Nobodies when Batman jumped in and takes down the escaped Blackgate prisoners. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes